1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having an insulative housing constructed of two portions extending perpendicular to each other.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20140349523, published on Nov. 27, 2014, shows a cable connector assembly including a connector and a cable. The connector includes a shell having a front shell and a back shell assembled to each other, an insulative housing, and a number of contacts. The front shell includes a mating portion and a bending portion backwardly extending from the mating portion. The insulative housing includes a body portion and a stepped portion extending backwardly from the body portion. The contact includes a tail portion exposed on the stepped portion. The cable includes a number of conductive wires connected with the tail portions of the contacts. The bending portion is mated with the back shell. The bending portion is aligned with the cable to form an angle with respect to the mating portion.
An improved cable connector assembly is desired.